Letters to You
by penspend
Summary: Ron and Hermione recieve mysterious letters. 1 to 2 years post DH. Pretty fast paced, first fic. R&R please! FINAL CHAPTER RELEASED
1. Hermione's Confession

Ron looked out over the small window to the flat above his and George's joke shop. It had been hard to finally move on and take Fred's job, but customers were pouring in, demanding Extendable Ears and the like.

The view from his window provided an excellent opportunity to watch the many witches and wizards who journed to Diagon Alley. This was his lunch hour; it was just around schooltime for the younger students and the few that weren't interested in Peruvian Darkness Powder were over at Flourish and Blotts across the way.

Every so often, his heart would speed up a little if he caught a glimpse of bushy brown hair weaving through the crowd, but he told himself that it was nothing important to worry about.

He turned back to his lunch, which consisted of a small sandwich. Suddenly he realized that he wasn't hungry, so he decided to take a walk instead.

Making his way through the busy street, he looked into the shops' windows, admiring items that he could now buy with the money that he had earned from the shop, and he vaguely remembered coming here as a child with Harry and the rest of his family... and _her._

He had tried not to think about her as often as he had been; she was gone now, no longer a part of his life. She had found a successful job, and probably had already found a family. Still, friends could think about friends, right?

He wondered what she was up to these days... did she have a boyfriend? A house? He dared not think about anything else pertaining to the subject. It was hard, though, to not be reminded of how they used to eat ice cream at Florean Fortescue's as he walked past the shop now run by the former owner's nephew, or to remember looking through the window of Madam Malkin's, watching new Hogwarts students get measured for their first-ever set of robes. He angrily pushed the thought of her away for good and concentrated on how much fun he and _Harry_ had shared.

On his way back to the flat, he passed a group of children. Two boys, gazing at a stunningly pretty brown-haired girl. The girl did not seem to notice the boys as they dreamily admired her. For some reason, this distrubed him slightly, and he hastily walked back to the entrance of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He figured he had about fifteen minutes left of his break.

On his way up the stairs to the flat, he noticed something fluttering under the air vent. He moved the couch aside with a flick of his wand and found a piece of paper, agitated by the constant flow of air taken into the vent. He bent down to pick it up. He returned the couch to its original position and took a look at the paper.

_It's probably just an order form __that's_ _escaped from the lot_ _downstairs,_ he thought.. But he decided to take a look at it anyway, might be a letter from the ministry ordering some more shield hats-

Then he saw the handwriting.

Inexplicably neat and tidy, inscripted exactly in a straight line across the page. _Her_.

_August 14th_

_Dear Ron,_

_I doubt this letter will ever reach you, since its currently being held captive in my bedroom. I mean, it's a silly thing to write letters to people you'll probably never see again, right? But there's something I've been wanting to tell you, something that I should have said probably years ago to you._

_I love you._

At this point he stopped reading. August 14th, that was just a few days ago! How did the letter get here, was this someone's idea of a joke? He wouldn't put it past George- but the handwriting gave it away.

No one could write exactly like _her_.

_I love you a lot, really, probably more than you'll ever know (or to put it accurately, _never

The handwriting became shaky.  
_  
I thought we'd be together, Ron, you and I, but I guess that changed when we went our separate ways after Hogwarts. I didn't know how to tell you how I felt after graduation, you just acted like you didn't care... about me, or anyone else, or anything that was going on in your life._

_You've hurt me, Ronald Weasley._

_I love you, even though this will never be seen by anyone but me,  
**Hermione Granger**_

Ron sat there for a long time. He reread the letter several times. He even ignored George's calls for him downstairs to come help with the shop. He just sat there, lost in thought.

* * *

First chapter... like I said, pretty fast-paced, but keep reading, it gets good... **reviews welcome**! Constructive critism appretiated, and it's only my first story anyway. Next chapter should be up in a day or two. Keep reading! 


	2. Ron's Apology

Meanwhile, miles away, a very distraugt Hermione Granger sat in the living room of her parents' house. She still lived with them, despite her career. She flipped channels with the remote, not daring to use her wand at a time like this. She'd been trying to forget _him_, even though she had been absolutely sure that he had been in love with her.

She'd waited years to have him, and yet he'd thrown her away... or it had seemed like it. _Lucky thing he didn't take me_, she thought glumly to herself. _I would have been hurt like this, only worse_.

She went outside to sit on the porch swing. The small Muggle suburbs were somehow comforting to her. There was a game of street hockey going on in the cul-de-sac and a few kids were out riding their bikes. Happy Muggle children, not knowing that there was another world very parallel to the one they currently lived in...

She stepped off the porch to admire her mothers' roses. The aroma wafted towards her and for a moment, she was lost in unexplainable bliss. Then the hard crash of reality came rushing back towards her, and she whirled around.

She had definately heard something sneak behind her. She would have used a spell to be sure, but too many Muggles. Just because she was an adult didn't mean that she could disobey the rules.

_Yeah... that would definately be the ultimate downfall of Hermione Granger..._ her head snapped up. Was that his voice? Was he here?

She looked around wildly, a smile on her face, but it faded after she realized that his voice had just been her imagination... why did the agony have to go on like this??

She walked back inside and trotted back to her room. She was about ready to crash onto the bed when a few bits of paper caught her eye. She certainly hadn't seen them before she last left her room; had someone been here?

Looking around, she hastily muttered, "Reparo," and the paper zoomed back into place, a few bits a few bits flying from the floor and a couple that had fallen into her trash bin. The paper resealed itself and it was like any other paper.

She picked it up to read. It was probably nothing: probably just a few old reciepts her mother had torn up and forgot to throw away.

Then she saw, at the bottom of the paper, the initials R.B.W.

Her head spun for a moment, and she sat back on the bed. Was this some kind of trick? Had someone pulled a prank on her? It would have to be someone magical, her parents would definately not do something like this to her.

She waited a moment, then took a peek at the rest of the letter. It was written in his same scrawled handwriting- thin, slanted, messy for the most part.

She began to read.

_August 14th_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was always bad at beating around the bush and you know it. But I just can't seem to say what I've been wanting to say to you._

_Listen, Hermione, the reason that I'm writing you this letter that I''m never going to be able to send is that... well, I have feelings for you. Aw, what am I kidding, I love you, Hermione. Now, more than ever._

_Probably ever since you took on that troll and took the blame for it back in our first year- maybe even before then. I was so mad that you were going to the Yule Ball with Krum that I said some things I shouldn't have._

_I would've asked you but it would've seemed too obvious that I liked you as much as I did- what if you didn't feel the same way?_

_And still, even as I sit here in the flat writing this, the letter that you'll never see, I still wish I would've kissed you. Not that you didn't do a great job when we were destroying the Horcruxes._

_Anyway, I just didn't have a chance to tell you, and I was so depressed those last weeks at Hogwarts that I just kind of forgot that everyone exsisted. I'd like to tell you I'm sorry, first for forgetting you and second that you'll never lay your eyes on this letter._

_I'm in love with you, Hermoine, and I'm so, so sorry,  
__**R.B.W.**_

Hermione was speechless. The most noise she could muster was a strangled gasp. She started at the words _I love you_ until they seemed like they would jump off the page. It was strange, how she had written a letter similar to this one around the same time...

She laid the paper back down onto her desk facedown. She had to think about this...

* * *

Eh, second chapter's ok I guess. **Thanks** for all the reviews, keep them coming! I hope you enjoyed this much so far, the ending is coming up tomorrow!  



	3. The Confrontation

A few days later, Ron was running the shop again as usual. They had just begun to test a new sweet that was supposed to turn your eyes different colors, alternating through the rainbow for a full hour. At the moment, they couldn't figure out how to get it past magenta, but it was nearing his break anwyay.

Turning to George and excusing himself from the test, he walked out just as another one of their hired guinea pigs chewed up a sweet, armed with a mirror and clipboard.

He walked up yet again to the small flat and resumed his favorite position in front of the window. He sighed, remembering the strange letter that was now laying nonchalantly next to a pile of order forms.

He heard footsteps up the stairs, and turned around, ready to ward off any mislead customer, but instead, faced Hermione.

"Hello," she said softly.

Ron stared.

"Thought I might need to pay you a visit. It seems we miscommunicated."

"Miscommunicated?" he said loudly. "I think we missed the whole bloody point, Hermione!"

He turned away from her and began to pace, hands on his head. Hermione looked at him.

"What was with the letter?" she asked finally.

He froze.

"What letter?" he asked, and Hermione heard sincerity in his voice.

"The letter you sent me, the one that had all the-" her voice cut off suddenly. She looked out the window, her cheeks pink.

"I didn't write you any letter. You might be confusing it with _yours_." He spat out the words.

"I didn't write you a letter!" Hermione fumed, turning from calm and collected into an angry chimaera in one instant.

"Here, look at it!" Ron said, grabbing Hermione's letter and thrusting it into her hands. She looked at it. "It's blank!" she said.

Ron grabbed it back from her and looked it over. Indeed, it was a blank sheet of paper.

"The letter you sent me is in my purse," she said icily. She reached in and pulled out a folded piece of paper. It, too, was blank.

Hermione's mouth was agape. Ron looked like he wanted to throw something. Then a soft chuckling came from a corner of the room.

Harry pulled of the Invisibility Cloak, revealing his and Ginny's presence. She was smiling.

A few moments passed.

"Confunded?" Ron asked Harry coldly.

"Harry had the idea," Ginny said simply.

"We decided that you two needed to work things out," Harry said, "So we found you, made you write a letter to each other, and forget that we ever came. The content was entirely your own.

"We took the letters and hid them where you would find them while you were out- Ron, under the couch, and Hermione, in shreds. We knew you would be curious and read them-"

"Don't ever say I don't know my brother and my best friend," Ginny interrupted, taking credit.

"But like I said, what you wrote was what you wrote. We didn't tell you what to write about at all. After reading them, we erased them. You'll never know what either of you wrote to each other. But Ginny and I got a good look at them after you finished, we got a real laugh out of Ron's."

Ginny sniggered at this remark.

"But anyway, hope this helped you," Harry concluded brightly. He and Ginny walked out the door to the flat.

"Um..."

"Uh...:

They didn't know how it happened, and nobody could explain it, but they were kissing by the time Harry and Ginny's footsteps stopped echoing through the stairwell.

* * *

Probably not the **best** ending, but I'll probably be writing a sequel about their dating lives and how the letters changed their views of each other. Bet you were all thinking that it would get finished with some grand gusto-moment? Sorry if you expected a Romeo-Juliet thing. But reviews are always welcome! **THE END OF THE SERIES!!!**


End file.
